


Please don't leave.

by Alaxamber



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Cumshot, Dinner, Dirty Pictures, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Solo, Out of Character, Rutting, Sexting, SmutySmutSmut, Texting, Top Timmy Patel, Top Timmy/ Bottom Russell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Russell had to make the stand. He had to make sure he would not be left alone in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd. If ya want ta help that would be awesome. I saw that only two other writers write in this fandom, I want to add to this too. 
> 
> Thank you guys. 
> 
> **  
> Get ready. I am not sure if I will ever feel like this is ready...

Dinner was simple, Russel had it in the oven all day. He knew that this could barely be held against everything he has done to this man, but maybe this is a step to helping Timmy realize he wanted him around for a long time. A small step, but a step nonetheless.

Before Timmy came over; Russel made sure the chicken wouldn't burn, the rice was tossed with a bit of butter, the empty bottle of wine placed at the bottom of the recyclables, and the veggies where staying warm. He moved to check the time again, he had 10 minutes until Timmy would be coming to talk about the last week. 

The had went their separate ways after the rushed wedding, with a promise to do dinner at the end of the week. Timmy had work items that needed to be squared away before they suspended him, pending his Visa, and Russell needed time to breath and get his head in order. There was a high chance Russell could still loose Timmy if he doesn't show him that he isn't just someone to be bossed around. That Timmy is something more to him. 

Russell moved into the bathroom and ran a hand over his face. He had to do this; he had to get Timmy to stay. Russell knew he needed a clear mind, so he locked the bathroom door in case he took a bit too long, Timmy should know to just come in. 

The short male quickly undid his pants and moved over to the toilet pulling out his barely hard cock. His mind flicked through everything it normally did until he pulled up an image of a darker skinned nurse. He had found the video the other week, it had made an hourly appearance in his daily life. 

The nurse moved in his mind eye, pulling and tugging at his cock in an almost board manner. Dark skin started to blur slightly over his pale member, rubbing at the tip in quick flicks. The nurse watched his eyes for any sign of discomfort. Russel let out a small groan as he tugged harder, thinking of the thin lips of the medical professional stretching around the head of his member, sucking it in slowly and deeply. 

It didn't take Russell long to grunt out a release into the toilet, he had trained himself to get off as quickly as possible when the moment struck him. Before going out at night, before going to work, he'll even a few times at work. Ok more than a few. He had perfected the art of a quick jacking. 

The clean up was fast but for a brief moment as the toilet flushed, the nurse’s face appeared, covered in cum. Dark Indian skin, small glasses, parted and gelled black hair, and dark dark eyes; sparkling up at him with a small smirk gracing his wet glistening lips.

Another unsteady breath left his small frame, before he washed his hands and made his way back into the kitchen. With a glance at the clock he knew he only had about 3 minutes until Timmy arrived. 

Russell moved the plates to the table pulled out the chicken from the oven and poured the wine. As he set the bottle on the table a knock rapped on the door. Quiet enough that Russell may have missed it if he was still moving around.

“Coming.” He says, hoping his voice didn't break, thankful it was just above his panic timber. 

His hand rested on the cold knob of his door, in just a moment, he would be faced with Timmy again. They had separated for a week, it was time to see if they could work it out. His heart hammered loudly as he twisted the knob.


	2. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second one. This is all I have written for now, but more will be up soon.

The small pleasantries they shared throughout dinner Russell could not remember. They skated away from the topics that would touch on the oncoming interviews for Timmy’s green card, or about what a “married" life would include. 

It wasn't until the food had been finished and they had started on a second bottle of wine, that Russell spoke. 

“I had a dream last week… I was suddenly missing” Russell’s voice was soft and unsure; his normal bava buried under the fear that he could wake up tomorrow, and be completely alone in the world. “And… you were scared, but no one would listen.” His blue eyes flicked to Timmy, trying to gauge his reaction they took in the form across from him, Timmy’s tall slim build seemed to be slightly guarded, one hand fidgeting on the table while the other stayed halfway to his mouth, the wine forgotten for a moment 

“No one else cared.” 

The darker male took a slow drink from his glass, thinking over what the other male was saying, trying to come up with a reply yet he came up with blank. Sure he knew what he was saying, but what was the meaning behind this? Clearly Mr. Dunbar knew others would care. A small frown creased over Timmy’s for head, “Sir, what are you saying?”

“I had that dream the night you quit. It scared me, but it wasn't until the chapel, that I realized could really lose you. Before you got to the hospital, I had thought that somehow you would figure everything out at the immigration office.” Russell moved his hand almost to reach out and touch Timmy, but he closed his fist and moved it up to nervously rub the back of his neck. 

“If I had known... I would’ve not let that happen… I thought that call was a scam… heard people where getting info stolen by scams like that… Hell! After that “citizen party” and you repeating that ‘you where a citizen’, I thought you were one... ” He ran his hand against his face taking another deep breath. “I have been so stupid Timmy.” His voice broke this time, his blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Timmy reclined slightly and took another long sip of the wine. Then pulled off his glasses and pinched the bride of his nose. “Sir, could you answer a question?” Timmy’s voice was soft, nearly sounded lost.

“Yea Timmy, I will.” Russell answered leaning forward. The incline in his posture was the only outward sign of his eagerness to find out what Timmy was thinking. 

“Why me? Why did you treated me like that, sir?” Timmy slipped his glasses back on and looked over the table at Mr. Dunbar. 

Another slow breath exhaled from Russell’s nose, as he finished his glass of wine. “I didn't want a male assistant. I wanted to keep wallowing in my own fucked up world. Then I wanted to see how far I could push you… but…” Russel stood and walked over to his bar, pulling out the harder stuff and filling a small glass. After an offering glace, he poured another one for Timmy, and brought the three items back to the table. 

“You didn't leave me,” a small grimace crossed his face but he continued on, “could’ve been the promise of learning something, but I don't think you believed…” his voice trailed off as he took a long drink from the tumbler. The hard liquor burned his throat, but the wine had softened the stomach burn. 

“Around our 3rd year together, I came to the realization that I was never going to move up in the company. But the thing is, sir; I did your job. I learned how to be a project manager, by doing all of your work.” A small laugh left Timmy as he finished speaking. He too took a long drink and waited, yet it was he that broke the second silence, slightly amazed that Russell hadn’t felt the need to fill it.

“I learned quite a bit from you, sir.” Timmy added before another slow long drink. “I also learned a lot about you.”

“Timmy, no one has ever been with me, through this much of my life.” Russell finished the glass and poured more, the liquor had started to blur the edges of his mind, made his tongue a bit free. “ in those years, you were the only one that saw… I was a human too, not just a sleazeball, a walking STD, or a bright billboard of why you should stay in your daughter's life.” With a soft self deprecating laugh he shakes his head, “Hell even Jeff and Audrey didn't want their kids name to match someone I screwed… how fucked up am I to them?”

A dark laugh from Timmy broke the shorter male’s train of thought. “Sir, I can say that I too have thought those things about you.” It had not looked like Timmy had aimed that comment to hurt, yet it did slightly. It always hurt to find out what those closest to you really think.

“Well yea, Timmy. I am amazed you saw anything else in me… that you stayed… then I got scared. I couldn't lose you Timmy.” Russell spoke with his eyes downturned looking into his tumbler. 

“But Sir, why?” the question may be getting old by Timmy didn't quite care. He still felt like he was missing half of the puzzle. His own feeling for the man across the table confused him, but the mind of the man; well that was like trying to grasp an alien language. 

“I figured that you would see I wasn't worth it. I did everything in my power to make you quit, because then it would be your fault not mine. But then at some point, Timmy, I fell in love with you.” Russell’s voice was soft, it’s words spoken into his glass before another sip passed over his lips.

It felt like the world had stopped. For a brief moment, the blonde had thought he may have killed the one person who had seen any redeeming qualities in him. Or at the very least made him speechless. Russell watched his own hand move it set down the glass of liquor before he turned his gaze back up to Timmy. 

Timmy didn't move, his hand stayed clasped tightly around the glass. “I am a man, you remember that sir? I am a male who you treated lower than dirt… and you say you love me?” his voice seemed thin, almost like it was near breaking, but he held is composer. He needed Russell to continue. None of this had made any sense up till now, yet things had begun to stick into place creating a stunning picture.

“I didn't fall in love with your genitals Timmy.” Russell’s voice came out just a bit stronger after another long drink. “I don't think I even knew what love was until it was gone. Until you were gone…” his voice was soft, barely any strength was left.

“Russell.. You have given me much to think on.” Timmy stood, pressing the cloth napkin to the corners of his mouth. He folded it then placed it on the table, his hands clasped in front of him. “I need to go home, sleep on this… maybe write a bit,” a small smile gracing his lips before looking back up at Russell over his eye glasses.

The man that had sat across from Timmy all night, had a confidence and even held a bit of youth with in his smile; but the man now, looked small and defeated, his body hunched forward slightly. Russell’s eyes where downcast looking at the liquor bottle. 

A hurried step forward brought Timmy much closer to Russell, but he stopped his movements before he reached out to the smaller male. 

“Sir? Are you unwell?” Timmy asked trying to get a good look at Russell’s face. 

With a turn of his head, Russell avoided Timmy’s gaze, “Yeah, man… I’m cool. Just… text me in the morning.” Russell’s voice was barely a whisper, but slowly became stronger as that false bavo came back.

Russell leaned back in the chair, and took a long swig from the bottle. He looked up at Timmy, his blue eyes slightly red around the edges and slightly watery. “Let me know what else we need to do for your Visa.” 

“Sir, I need to understand what changed for myself, in my own way. And I cannot do that without time to think…” Timmy lifted his hand, as though to touch Russell’s cheek but dropped back down before it made the journey. “Before I go… why now did you tell me all of this sir?” Timmy’s head cocked slightly hands twitching in front of him, grasping at air, much like his brain. 

“I…” Russell started but then his breath seemed to catch in his throat, all of his gusto gone again. But with a deep breath his stood, looking up at Timmy, slightly amazed that he didn't move backwards away from the shorter male. 

“I don't understand how…” Timmy tried to start again but his voice stopped as Russell moved closer, he invaded the taller male’s space and even moved his hand up to touch Timmy’s jaw. 

“Timmy this changed when you never left,” Russell’s voice was quiet but with their bodies close it seemed loud. The thudding of their hearts felt like they threatened to become so loud that neither of them could hear the other. 

“This changed when you kept my head above water, and made me realize there is more to life than getting tail.” Russell’s hand squeezed slightly on Timmy’s face “This changed when I held your hand, and for a brief moment when we knew it was each other, we didn't let go.” 

Before Timmy could react, before he could even utter a word, Russell’s lips where on his. Soft with just a bit of coarseness from the day old stubble. Their bodies did not move, nor did Russell’s hand from his chin. Both too scared to breath, or move away from the kiss. Lips slowly moving, a gentle softness that seemed to promise something more. 

“This changed when I knew I could lose you forever.” Russell whispered against the other male’s lips, his other hand moved up and cupped the back of Timmy’s head and pet the slightly hard hair at the nape of his neck. He pressed his lips back on Timmy’s, pushing what emotion he could as he slowly deepened it. 

Timmy was still in a state of shock, reeling from Russell’s declaration and the kiss. The blonde’s body had moved closer as their lips sought each others. The smaller frame pressed against him, pressing his upper thighs into the table. 

“This changed when we said ‘I do’" Russell left one final soft kiss and backed away, chewing on his lip as he moved out of Timmy’s space and let himself breath.

“Mr. Dunbar…” his voice quivered. Slowly he raised a hand to touch his lips, where just a moment ago his old employer was kissing him. Those were the answers to his questions. That was the answer to where Russell wanted to take this. “I really need to leave… i need to think about this, Sir.” 

Quickly Timmy moved forward to stop Russell’s response, a soft finger on his lips. “Sir, I am not going to leave and not come back. I promise. I just need to think.”

With a stiff nod Russell didn't move, though his lips softly kissed at Timmy’s finger. For a few seconds, they let the moment take them; then Timmy watched Russell’s face with a slightly shocked expression as Russell kissed up to the tip of his dark finger. 

His brain was running in over time, as he softly kissed at the finger pressed on his lips. His libido had finally caught up to him, and what better way to show Timmy that he was attracted to him. While, yes, the kiss did a good job, Russell had the feeling that something more would be needed to make sure Timmy knew he wouldn't only want those. 

Brown eyes watched in shocked fascination as the blonde flicked his tongue out at the pad of his finger. Before Russell could open his mouth, Timmy pulled his hand away, his face hot.

“Mr. Dunbar.” He sounded like he wanted to reprimand him, but his voice came out hoarse and his body shivered as he brought his hand up to look at his finger. 

Nothing was said, and neither of them knew if the other so much as breathed. 

“I will message you in the morning Sir. I promise.” with a small smile Timmy moved to the door, then turned and cocked his head. “Sir…?” He turned and looked back at the smaller male, once no reply was given.

Russell held the bottle in his grasp and drank deeply from it. But pulled it from his lips once Timmy turned completely around. He smiled at Timmy then motioned with the bottle. “Go, I have Jack here to keep me company.” 

“Quite.” with pursed lips Timmy turned back to the door. “ Sir, until we figure things out between us, could you refrain from using your black book, or call girls?” 

“Yea Timmy,” Russell’s voice broke slightly but when Timmy looked back, he saw a smile playing on the blonde’s lips. “Can’t quit the porn though.”

Timmy opened the front door then with a deep steadying breath he looked back with a small smirk, “Maybe you won't need it anymore once we have talked more.”

With that Timmy left him standing in his living room. Holding the bottle and wishing Timmy would just come back.


	3. Blaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeppers here is another short one. I am ganna keep going don't worry. 
> 
> Sorry that they are a bit OOC. Not used to writting Rom-Com-Drama

The tile slowly seeped it's cold temperature into Timmy’s skin, nudging at his consciousness. With a grunt he pulled himself up, taking in the sight of his bathroom. His brain seemed a bit fuzzy on the way he got here, but he was thankful he had. The horrible taste in his mouth had him spitting into the toilet.

He stood and swayed catching himself on the sink as he tried to stop the earth from spinning so fast. With a slow breath and a cold glass of water, Timmy felt himself come back from the groggy deadness. He used a bit of mouthwash then left the bathroom

He made his way to the living room, trying to spot his glasses so he could get a better idea of where the night had taken him. 

He found them on the small end table near the couch, accompanied by a rather spendy bottle of wine, and a cheap bottle of whiskey. After checking he let out a thankful prayer that he had not opened the wine. 

Timmy slipped his glasses on and sat down on the couch with a stretch, but something was jabbing him from between the cushions. Wait, something was jabbing a naked thigh. Slightly shocked Timmy stood looking down at first himself then the couch. 

It would appear that drunk-Timmy wanted to be more comfy so he just took off his pants and left on his button down and vest. And the thing jabbing his thigh, was the remote. 

With a laugh he walked to his room slipping off the extra layers and changing into jeans and an undershirt. Then sat back down on the couch, looking at the catch all end table for his phone. 

Yet again he could thank Drunk-Timmy for plugging in his phone. Which seemed to be flashing with a notification. 

Timmy picked it up and unlocked it. With a frown he noted it was nearly noon, this was the first time in a long time that he let himself sleep in like this. He pressed notifications, just a few work emails. With a smile he opened his messenger and started to type out a message to Russell, wishing him a better morning than himself. 

His eyes widened as he noticed the message above was not from yesterday before the dinner, it was today at nearly 5am this morning. 

***

With a loud groan Russell moved out of his bed, gagging at the dryness in his throat and mouth. He made the track to his bathroom, only cursing once as he took a wrong turn into his night stand. He downed a glass of water and a handful of vitamins, plus a few things for his headache. With a slow breath Russell rested his forehead on the mirror in front of him. He was unsure what had happened the night before, but what he did know was his body was sore in a few odd places.

Another sign escaped him as he tilted back looking at his face in the mirror, when had his goatee started to go gray? And sense when did he own a gray cardigan? 

Russell let out a laugh as he made his way to his bed room and changed, making sure to carefully fold the sweater. 

Once clothed and a bit fresher he looked around for his phone, between the living room and bedroom, he couldn't find it. 

Russell flopped down on the couch with an annoyed huff, just in time for his phone to alert him of something. He jumped up and tried to remember where his phone was. 

He found it in his pillow case. 

He fell back on the bed and unlocked his phone. The notification was from Timmy. A pleasant warmth filled him as he opened the message. But with a furrowed brow he noticed the last message between them wasn't right before Dinner, it was 5 am.

And it was Timmy saying he blamed him for these feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one may read a bit odd. I couldn't get an app to do what I wanted.   
> 》》Are Timmy's --->  
> 《《Are Russell's <\--- 
> 
> I took this one as mainly just from what they where reading as they scrolled through their phones. 
> 
> The next Chappy I think I am ganna do the phone call.
> 
> I don't remember if around this time cells could send pictures while talking, but I am ganna take the liberty. 
> 
> I also see Russell getting a bit of his old quirk and bringing sex stuff sorta out a the blue, and I kinda think Timmy would be a bit more of a top.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> CommentKudosBookmark!

》》Good morning sir.  
》》or should I say Russell.

《《Dude it’s like 3am. Nowhere near mornig.

》》Oh I see that now sir, my apologizes. I will let you go back to sleep.

《《Nah Timmy your not bothering me at all.

》》You’re.  
》》Anyways I have been thinking. 

《《Oh? I have been drinking sense you left, 

》》I have had a few drinks aswell.

《《What are you wearing?

》》Same clothes I wore over. I have no clue how we are do this…. How are we going to work this out? 

《《I don't know if we will work out. I don't know if I will not fuck up,... again. But I know I’m ganna try.   
《《You should get comfy. Take off your pants or something…

》》if I where a woman could this have been sooner.?  
》》took of myvpabts. This is amazing.

《《Could have gone 2ways. 1 you would have quit sooner, and sued the he'll out a me. 2you would be just like you and then may be. But who knows.  
《《Join the club. I am all pantsless.   
《《Naked. Pantsless was weird.

》》Very astute sir.  
》》I am not naked… just Pantsless.

《《Are you still wearing your shirt?

》》Shirts.  
\----->   
The picture was taken in a dark room, and very badly done. But if Russel squints he can see Timmy’s torso and thighs at an odd downward angle. 

《《Flash works 2 ya know.

》》that was horrible.  
\----->   
The next picture had horrible flashwash to It, but now could clearly see that Timmy indeed had on his sweater vest and button down on. Yet the crimson color of his boxers made his lap eye-catching. And there tucked along the right inseam of Timmy’s elephant boxers was a thick piece of Timmy. 

《《Dude, are those elephant boxers?

》》Yes! They are a joke pair from my sister! The back has an elephant butt.

《《Can i see? Plz?

》》Fine. Have to finish this glass first.

《《Haven't started straight from the bottle yet? I am a bit early to the party.   
<\----  
A picture of Russell’s nightstand shows an already empty bottle of rum and a quarter started bottle of a darker liquid. Though what Russell didn't notice was the top of a magazine that could be seen. It was a special edition Play girl, and if the top of the male’s head said anything, it was an Indian edition.   
《《Still alive?

》》Yes, took your advice.   
\---->   
This time the flash seemed to have worked with the lighting. Timmy seemed to have laid down on his couch, and some how lifted his hips enough to take a picture just over his shoulder. The dark crimson of his boxers seemed to have ridden down, and the top of his ass was exposed.   
》》sorry d idnt mean to send that one   
\--->  
This next picture was more over the shoulder and the boxers had been fixed. And true to his word, on the back was a cartoon Elephant butt.

《《Those fit really well.   
《《REALLY WELL.

》》Thank you… I think. And the shirt thing works. I just spilt and my tie caught it all.

《《I don't think you get it Tim. Look at that pic of your shirts.

》》alright  
》》Oh. I didn't realize.

《《Can I ask you 2 questions?

》》Yeah

《《Are you a shower or a grower?

》》it would seem that I am quite the shower in that photo. What about you?

《《grower. This .ight be the alcohol, but I am feeling kinda frisky. If your not cool with it. Let me know.

》》You’re.   
》》The elephants seems to be interested. 

《《Elephant? That’s what we’re ganna call it now. Can I see? 

\---->   
This one was less flashwashed aided by the light from the TV. There straining at the front of his boxers, curved with the trunk of the Elephant, was what Russell would consider the sexest buldge he had seen.

《《Damn Timmy.   
《《Alcohol and that picture just nearly made me pass out.

》》 He seemed to like the idea He could do that. His truck seemed to twitch.

《《God damn, you get dirty. Do you talk to all boys like that?

》》One back in College. He was on the cricket team with me. We used to have a thing.

《《Like get dirty in the showers after a game? Please tell me he was as hot as you.

》》You could say we spent some time in the showers. He was just a bit taller than me, with about the same build. He was white, with the darkest hair and blue eyes. He was a student from America. 

《《Please tell me there is soap? And suds?

》》though I can't seem to remember him very well, and this side of half a bottle seems to recall him being shorter, his hair the most beautiful shade of dirty blonde, and his eyes are much more sky like. 

《《And there goes my heart. 

》》How else were we going to get clean? Our tongues?

《《I would clean you up. lick the sweat from your skin. 

》》It seems like the Elephant wanted to be free. 

《《??

》》I need one of you first. 

<\----  
It was a picture of Russell’s lap, a large tent buldged between his thighs, but upon closer inspection the tip of it seemed to be circular and ridged.

》》why is your cock shaped like a bottle?

《《I have never sent one to another dude… 

¤¤¤incoming call¤¤¤  
<\----  
The picture shown in much better lighting, was of Russell’s waist. He was leaning back in bed, his sheets where covering his thighs, and peaking out of the hem of them was a dark red mushroom head.   
<\----  
This time the sheets were pulled back more, and a hand had joined. It held his length away from his lower stomach, it was rather average in length, and tapered up near the tip. 

\---->  
Timmy had indeed let the Elephant free, his Cock was longer than average, and seemed to have more girth. His dark hand was wrapped around the base pulling back his foreskin and exposing his tip. Catching the light is a small bead of precum.

<\----  
The blushing cheeks of Russell lined the top of the frame, the rest taken up by his hand and mouth. A small smile quirked the side of his lips as they stretched around two fingers, a bit of drool glistening in his mustache.   
<\----  
This time Russell’s lips were around the opening of his bottle, and the empty state seemed to say he finished it.

\--->   
The slightly lighter shade of skin on his member stood out against the dark fabric of his vest. He was letting it rest upward on his lower stomach, he had moved so he his back was on the arm of the couch and his legs were across it. 

<’---   
This one was just a blurry image. A lot of pale skin but blurry.  
<’---   
A finger was pressed into a puckered hole. It glistened slightly, spit seemed to have rolled down part of his hand and shined in light from the flash.

\--->  
Timmy had hunched over slightly and cocked his hips just right and the picture showed a tight hand around his tip and the bottom of his face. He had leaned forward just enough for that first bit of cum to land on his lower lip.  
\--->   
A pink tongue extended from his mouth, licking the cum away.

<’---   
Oddly taken, Russell seemed to have turned on his side to show a weeping tip, dipping into a small puddle on his sheets. The dark patch that slightly shaded underneath the cum, meant that he must have rutted against the sheets. 

¤¤¤call ended.¤¤¤

《《You are amazing Timmy.

》》So are you, Sir.

《《Night my dark skinned god.  
《《That sounds a lot better towards chicks…

》》g’night Russell.   
》》I do completely blame you for my feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was ok..


End file.
